Ligações Perigosas
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: House é o capitão de um navio pirata. Wilson é seu prisioneiro. AU. Um pouco de comédia. Uma porção de Hilson e uma pitadinha de Huddy.


_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_Yoko Hiyama_

_**beta:** Bela-Chan_

Wilson acordou de um pesadelo para se descobrir em outro. Estava sentado no chão de um aposento que sabia ser totalmente desconhecido. Desnorteado, olhou em volta, mas a escuridão não lhe permitiu distinguir muita coisa além de vultos de um ou dois móveis. Ele então tentou mexer a cabeça, mas uma dor aguda o fez lembrar da pancada forte que recebera na cabeça. Forte o suficiente para deixá-lo desacordado sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

Gemendo, Wilson tentou tatear a provável ferida, mas descobriu que suas mãos estavam amarradas com tanta força que não conseguia sequer sentir os dedos.

Foi quando ele finalmente lembrou o motivo de estar naquela sala escura, amarrado como um animal: piratas! Sua tripulação havia sido atacada.

- Maldição! – Wilson praguejou, se debatendo numa tentativa inútil de se livrar das amarras que o prendiam, quando foi interrompido por uma voz rouca e arrogante.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, eu sei como amarrar um homem.

- Quem é você? Onde você está? – ele respondeu, olhando em todas as direções.

A porta do barco se abriu e a luz vinda de um castiçal encheu o aposento, forçando Wilson a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, percebeu uma figura alta e elegante, vestido à moda dos piratas, com uma casaca vermelha e comprida, deixando claro que aquele era o capitão do amaldiçoado barco. Os olhos profundamente azuis o encaravam como se estivessem diante de um mistério a ser resolvido. Em uma das mãos, uma bengala rústica servia de apoio. Atrás dele, um outro homem, esse de pele morena e traços incomuns, também olhava pra ele, sem conter um sorriso vitorioso.

- Capitão James Evan Wilson, eu presumo. – o pirata comentou, aproximando um pouco mais o castiçal do rosto do prisioneiro.

- Quem é você? – Wilson perguntou, contendo o impulso de desviar os olhos - E o que quer?

- Acho que está bem óbvio que eu sou o capitão desse navio pirata e que eu quero é o que todos os piratas querem. – ele respondeu, enquanto entregava o castiçal para o outro pirata – Mas se é uma apresentação que você quer, posso lhe dar uma. Sou o capitão Gregory House, a seu dispor, e estou aqui porque você tem algo que me pertence e eu quero de volta.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando.

- Ah... não se preocupe... nós piratas sabemos a técnica certa para reavivar a memória de um homem, não é verdade, Kutner?

O outro deu uma risada:

- Pode apostar que sim, senhor.

- Vocês estão loucos! – Wilson respondeu, impaciente - Eu não levava nada de valor no meu navio.

- Existem coisas que aparentemente não têm qualquer valor, mas quando você as olha da maneira certa... – House fez uma pausa, estendendo a mão para segurar o queixo do seu prisioneiro.

Wilson agitou a cabeça violentamente, desviando o rosto das mãos de seu raptor.

- Não tente esconder nada de nós! – Kutner avisou – Capitão House consegue tudo o que quer.

- Aonde você treina esses caras? – Wilson perguntou, aborrecido.

- Ei!! Você... – Kutner começou a protestar, mas se calou de imediato ao ver House levantar a mão.

- Desamarre o prisioneiro. – o capitão ordenou, parecendo apreciar a expressão surpresa de James.

- Mas, capitão... – o pirata tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido drasticamente.

- Kutner... Você por acaso não está com vontade de lavar o convés, está?

- Não, não senhor, Capitão. – ele respondeu tão rápido que quase embrulhou as palavras.

- Então faça o que eu mandei.

Resmungando, Kutner depositou o castiçal sobre a mesa e, sem qualquer delicadeza, empurrou o corpo de Wilson pra frente, usando um canivete para cortar as cordas que amarravam suas mãos e pés.

- Agora suma de uma vez. – House ordenou assim que viu que o outro havia cumprido a tarefa.

- Si... sim, senhor.

Wilson observou o pirata amedrontado desaparecer em poucos segundos. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, House bateu no chão com a bengala duas vezes antes de começar a falar.

- Não se dê ao trabalho de tentar fugir. Esse lugar está perfeitamente guardado pelos meus melhores homens. Além do mais, com esses seus ferimentos, sua tentativa de fuga só lhe traria uma morte mais rápida.

- Então acho que não faria muita diferença, fugindo ou deixando de fugir, . – Wilson respondeu, virando o rosto.

Ao invés de responder, House deu as costas e mancou até a estante do outro lado do aposento, esticando o braço para pegar uma caixa de madeira situada na prateleira mais alta.

- Tome. – ele falou, jogando a caixa no colo do outro sem o menor cuidado – É melhor você fechar esse buraco que você tem na cabeça.

Sem pensar em agradecer, Wilson pegou a caixa e a abriu, descobrindo dentro dela material básico para um curativo. Alguns instantes de silêncio se seguiram antes que House puxasse uma cadeira e, não sem alguma dificuldade, apoiasse uma das pernas num banco próximo. O pirata então procurou um cachimbo dentro do bolso e, após prepará-lo com uma rapidez que só com habitualidade se consegue, começou a fumar sem esconder o prazer que aquele ato lhe proporcionava.

- Isso que você está fumando... é...

- Ópio? Oh, sim... Você sabe como são os orientais... pequenos ao Sul, mas grandes ao Norte. – Ele comentou apontando pra própria cabeça.

Wilson revirou os olhos:

- E o que aconteceu com a sua perna? – ele perguntou ao ver o outro procurar uma posição mais confortável.

- Desculpe, mas eu faço as perguntas aqui. Meus homens já vasculharam todo o seu barco e não encontraram nada. Isso quer dizer que o único que pode me dizer onde está é você.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando e não contaria mesmo que soubesse. Eu sou membro da gloriosa marinha inglesa! Não me vou me submeter à gente como você.

- Oh, não me diga. Você é daqueles que morreria pela sua rainha?

- É claro que morreria!

- Pois saiba que a sua rainha não nasceu rainha... um dia ela foi uma linda princesinha... uma princesinha carente.

- Morda a língua antes de falar de Sua Majestade!

- Blá-blá-blá... – House debochou, pouco interessado – Deixa essa pose de bom menino de lado por um instante, sim? Suas esposas são prova viva de que você não é tão certinho assim.

- Como você sabe das minhas esposas?! – Wilson perguntou, assombrado.

- Ora, por favor. Todos conhecem essa história. Na verdade, você é um sujeito famoso. – House sorriu, adorando a expressão de surpresa estampada no rosto do outro – Tudo bem que dizem que todo marinheiro tem uma mulher a cada porto, mas você faz mais do que isso, você casa com elas. Quatro esposas... cada uma em um ponto do mapa... Admirável.

- Cale-se! – Wilson falou, sem conseguir disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Inclusive... algumas línguas mais venenosas chegam a dizer que a nossa valorosa rainha também faz parte dessa sua longa lista de conquistas. – House se interrompeu, depositando o fumo num prato de metal enquanto puxava a perna reclinada sobre o banco novamente para o chão - Também, pudera... a rainha é sozinha e essas viagens ao Novo Mundo são looongas...

Wilson não permitiu que ele dissesse outra palavra, levantando-se de repente e lançando-se sobre House. Mas o outro foi mais rápido; usando a bengala, aproveitou um momento de desequilíbrio para empurrá-lo pela barriga, fazendo com que caísse pra trás e batesse as costas contra a parede. Após isso, com uma agilidade imprópria para um deficiente, House se pôs de pé e levantou a bengala pressionando-a com força contra a garganta do seu oponente, até que ele ficasse a ponto de desmaiar.

- O controlado Capitão Wilson perdendo a cabeça por uma provocação tão ingênua... – ele falou, finalmente afrouxando a bengala, provocando em Wilson uma crise de tosse.

- Pare de insinuar... essas coisas... sobre Sua Majestade!

Ao invés de responder, a mão direita de House procurou o queixo do prisioneiro, enquanto a esquerda se embrenhava pelos cabelos castanhos, mantendo os fios bem presos entre seus dedos. Wilson arregalou os olhos ao sentir o corpo do pirata se colar ao seu, pressionando-o contra a parede.

- Sua pele é suave com de uma garota... não combina com a pele de um homem do mar. – House comentou ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos compridos deslizavam pelo rosto de Wilson, numa carícia lenta que fez o oficial da Marinha inglesa de debater.

- O que está fazendo, seu... seu pervertido!

- Eu conheço pessoas como você, Capitão James Wilson. Respeitados, cheios de sentimentos nobres, honrados, considerados acima de qualquer suspeita. Sempre prontos a morrer em nome de algum ideal idiota. Mas eu sei... eu sei, que por trás dessa fachada de herói, existe algo maior... melhor... e muito, muito mais interessante...

Wilson gemeu, mordendo os lábios, ao sentir a mão de House alcançar seu baixo-ventre, encaixando-se perfeitamente em seu membro, numa carícia talentosa.

- Tire as suas mãos de cima de mim, seu pirata imundo! – Wilson rosnou tentando, sem qualquer sucesso se libertar daqueles braços.

- Lamento, mas alguém aqui embaixo não concorda muito com isso... – o pirata respondeu, enquanto sua mão deslizava para o interior das calças do moreno, abrindo espaço até encontrar o membro ereto, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto.

A mão de House passou a estimulá-lo num ritmo intenso, quase violento, fazendo com que a respiração de Wilson se tornasse cada vez mais pesada. Tentando desesperadamente respirar, Wilson foi forçado a virar o rosto, expondo sem querer a garganta ao ataque inclemente do pirata, que não perdeu a chance de chupar e morder com força a carne macia.

A ferida na cabeça do capitão doía e o curativo que ele havia começado de fazer se desmanchou por completo, mas nada disso fez com que House sequer afrouxasse a mão de seus cabelos, nem que seus lábios aliviassem a pressão contra o seu pescoço.

Foi preciso pouco tempo para que Wilson deixasse de lado os escrúpulos e abrisse as pernas para dar melhor acesso às carícias do outro. Mas, justamente nesse instante, o ritmo alucinado da mão do pirata tornou-se cada vez mais lento.

- O que... – Wilson tentou falar, ao sentir a mão de House parar de se movimentar por completo, sem deixar de envolver seu membro.

- Mas como eu ia dizendo... – House falou, parecendo deslumbrado com a incapacidade de Wilson de conter o próprio fôlego – Eu quero algo que você tem e você vai me dizer onde está.

- Esse é o seu conceito de tortura? – Wilson riu – Desista.

- É uma carta... uma carta escrita pela rainha... – Ele falou enquanto sua mão recomeçava a acariciá-lo, bem mais lentamente.

- Huum... Não entendo... Por que você iria querer uma carta?

- Isso já não é da sua conta... Se a carta não está no seu barco e nem com nenhum dos seus tripulantes... então só pode estar com você...

- Você acha, é? – Wilson perguntou, desafiador – Pois eu repito que não sei de carta nenhuma.

- Tenho dificuldade em acreditar em suas palavras... – House falou, aumentando um pouco mais o ritmo, até ouvir os gemidos do outro.

- É a mais pura verdade. – ele repetiu, sem se dar conta de seus próprios quadris indo ao encontro das carícias de House. – E nada do que você fizer mudará isso.

- Fico me perguntando... o que suas esposas diriam se te vissem nessa posição? – House perguntou, provocativo - Com certeza... elas ficariam horrorizadas...

- Oh, sim... Não é qualquer dia... que alguém é forçado por um pirata imundo.

- E gosta...

- Reações físicas involuntárias não podem ser consideradas gostar, seu idiota.

- Reconheça que você sente tesão por mim.

- Você me raptou!

- O que fez o seu tesão por mim duplicar.

- Deus sabe o que fez com a minha tripulação! Talvez estejam todos mortos!

- Ainda assim você sente tesão por mim. – House falou, lambendo os lábios.

- Certo... nos seus sonhos. – Wilson respondeu, suprimindo um gemido.

- A carta! Onde está? – ele insistiu, sua mão aos pouco retomando o ritmo anterior, para desespero do outro.

- Já disse... eu não sei! – ele falou, incapaz de controlar seus gemidos enquanto sentia o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

Os lábios de House se aproximaram da orelha de James, que estremeceu ao sentir o calor da respiração do parceiro.

- Você tem que saber! – House falou antes de mordicar o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, chupando-o sensualmente.

Foi demais para Wilson, que gemeu alto, momentaneamente impedido de falar, cada fibra do seu ser sendo tomada pelo orgasmo.

- Ow! – House perguntou - E você ainda disse que não sente tesão por mim.

- De... desista... de uma vez. – ele avisou, ainda lutando pra recuperar o ar.

- Não mesmo! Vamos ver se você continua tão corajoso... na cama.

- House... Huum...

* * *

A Rainha Cuddy III se recolheu a seus aposentos mais cedo, sentindo o mundo inteiro cair sobre suas costas. Desde a morte do Rei, o reino de Princeton ficara sob sua responsabilidade e ela se viu forçada a lutar com para impor sua vontade sobre a de seus conselheiros, que a princípio viram nela uma simples marionete pronta pra ser manipulada. Mas depois de tantos anos reinando naquele lugar com mãos de ferro, ela finalmente conseguiu convencer a todos de que ela era totalmente capaz de honrar a coroa real e que não precisava de nenhuma ajuda.

Mas, para isso, algumas coisas precisaram ser sacrificadas.

Ela sorriu ao entrar em seu quarto e ver um vulto conhecido, parado junto à janela.

- Por mais que eu aumente minha segurança, você sempre consegue entrar aqui sem que os outros percebam, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei por que você não desiste. Eu sempre consigo o que quero. – aquela voz arrogante e tão conhecida lhe respondeu

- Não foi o que eu fiquei sabendo... – ela falou, triunfante, enfiando a mão no decote do vestido para retirar um envelope amassado: a carta.

House fez uma expressão de profundo desgosto:

- Isso é impossível! Como foi que ele conseguiu? Eu revistei o barco, os tripulantes. Eu revistei cada centímetro do corpo dele.

Cuddy sorriu:

- Ele percebeu que estava sendo seguido e enviou a carta por outro navio de confiança.

- Oh, aquele...

- Parece que você perdeu a aposta... eu disse a você que ele era o meu melhor capitão. De fato, acho que ele merece uma medalha...

- Seu melhor capitão é uma vadia. Você ainda acha que ele merece uma medalha?

- Se ele sobreviveu a você? Com certeza.

- Bom... – ele sorriu, divertido – Começo a ver um pouco de sentido nas suas palavras.

Cuddy o olhou por alguns instantes e então sorriu, maldosa:

- Você gostou dele...

- E você é uma rainha louca e muito... muito... malvada.

- Você não me engana, House.

- Essa nunca foi minha intenção.

- De qualquer forma... receio que agora você não vai poder se negar a trabalhar pra mim durante mais alguns anos.

- Hunf! Reconheça que você fez de propósito

- Só se você reconhecer que gostou dele.

- Nunca! – ele falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas para enfatizar a fala e então bateu a bengala no chão algumas vezes. - Porém, devo reconhecer... Você é péssima pra escolher seus subordinados. Mas não é que você acerta uma vez na vida e outra na morte? – ele falou, sentando-se na janela – E, só pra esclarecer: quando eu digo isso estou me referindo a mim mesmo.

Cuddy sorriu:

- Adeus, House.

- Adeus... Majestade.

**FIM**


End file.
